User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Season 1: Trolls of the Caribbean
The camera is zoomed all the way out on the island. Ships start coming into view, the Pirates of the Caribbean theme starts to play as they start to play. The captain of the ship pulls out a megaphone. '' '' '' ???: ARGH! YNKR, YOU’LL PAY FOR NOT PUTTING ME IN AS CO-HOST! ''Ynkr runs outside to see the ships off in the distance, he to pulls out a megaphone. '' '' '' Ynkr: UMMM… WHO ARE YOU? ???: IT BE I, THE CAPTAIN, PIET Ynkr: OH YEAH, LISTEN, WE NEED TO START TODAYS CHALLENGE SOOO… CAN YOU LEAVE PLEASE? Piet: NEVER! FIRE BOYS! ''A few seconds after, a cannonball comes out of a cannon and leaves a hole in Team Take the Stage’s cabin. Waking everyone in the camp up. '' '' '' Four: Dafuq was that? '''Four: Okay, so now, it’s just me and Wonder on our team and quite frankly, the guy is a lunatic. ' ' ' 'Wonder: MORE VOLTORBS! ' ' ' Wrath puts his head through the window as he sees Ynkr running after a troll carrying the million. '' '' '' Ynkr: HEY, YOU THUGS, GET BACK HERE WITH THE MILLION! HitlerVLimbaugh Spammer: NEVER! ''He gets onto the ship and they begin to set sail. By that time, everyone walks outside to see Ynkr on his knees. '' '' '' Lak: yo, Ynkr, what’s… what’s going on? Ynkr: What’s going on? Piet and a gang of trolls came and took the million! Nikki: You’re a millionaire, can’t you get another million? Ynkr: I’m saving it for other seasons… anyways, we need to get it back, like, by the end of this episode! Wrath: Not our problem. Ynkr: Oh really? If you don’t get the million back from them, there’s no million to win. Shark: Well okay then, what do we do? Ynkr: You are to swim to their hideout, Troll Island, from there, you will get the million and swim it back to here with it! Fire: Okay, sounds easy enough, just one problem though, it’s shark-infested! Ynkr: Sacrifices are a major key to achieving a million '''Wrath: This guy is fucking insane! Not as insane as Devil, Wonder, or even now, Coupe. ' ' ' Everyone gets onto the dock and they all are about to jump when Ynkr stops them with some startling news. '' '' '' Ynkr: I also forgot to mention, from this point on, there will be no more teams. That’s right. The merge has become, well, the merge, and now, the million is now a “every-man-for-himself” type of deal! '''Nikki: Well, that’s great, let’s just go and do that, guys! ' ' ' 'Wonder: merge? Just like Poke-Fusion? ' ' ' Everyone dives off into the water, all except for Wonder, who is standing there looking at the water. '' '' '' Ynkr: Ummm… Wonder? How come you aren’t gonna go? Wonder: I don’t have a pokemon that can learn the move surf… Ynkr: Fucking hell, okay then, Wonder, just stand there and don’t do anything! ''Shark is swimming along side Nikki as usual, after a while, he starts to slow down on his swimming, seemingly to be tired. '' '' '' Nikki: Shark, come on! You can do it! Shark: How long have we been swimming? Nikki: Not even 5 minutes! We have another 40 to go! Shark: Oh fuck that shit, I’m not going to do this, I can’t, just go on without me! Nikki: Well… whatever you say… ''The screen cuts to Wrath swimming by himself when all of a sudden, a shark comes swimming up to him. It opens it’s mouth to swallow him but Wrath then yanks out it’s tongue, causing it to writhe underneath the surface in pain. '' '' '' Wrath: Fuckin’ sharks… ''Meanwhile, in first place is Four and Fire, who are pushing eachother back constantly to maintain being first. Fire pulls back Four and Four can’t grab onto him, somehow, a minute later, Fire is a few yards in front of him. The camera then pans back to the dock where Wonder is just standing there, he sees something that makes him stop and gasp. The camera then time lapses 30 minutes and by that time, everyone, except for Wonder, has caught up to eachother and are trying to pull eachother down. As Wrath is about to try to drown Shark, out of irony, Wonder shows up, riding a shark. '' '' '' Wonder: GO, SHARPEDO! LET’S GO AND GET THE 1 MILLION POKEDOLLARS! '''Lak: Okay, seriously, what the fuck is going on with Wonder? ' ' ' 'Shark: Thank god for Wonder, I would’ve died because of Wrath… ' ' ' The camera shows Wonder at Troll Island, he is being barraged by cannonballs but he keeps walking as though nothing is happening. The other contestants arrived and soaking as a cannon ball hits the group and they get sent flying back into the water. '' '' '' '''Four: Seriously though, I’m getting pissed off. First, there was the Boot Camp, second, there was the Ghost Hunt, Lak couldn’t sleep that night, by the way. And third-most, there’s THIS! ' ' ' Wonder is shown inside the base as many trolls come rushing at him. They tie him up and throw him in a cell. '' '' '' Wonder: Officer Jenny, why? ''The others make it into the base as well, they sneak past some pirates and break out Wonder. They proceed to the Captain’s quarters as Piet is standing there, facing them. '' '' '' Piet: so, ye finally made it here? I give ya a ‘round of applause, you swashbucklers. Fire: Wait, isn’t that a compliment to pirates? Piet: Not when I say it. I suppose you want yer precious million back, well, ye’ll have te fight me in dual of swords. '''Lak: Who’s more insane? Ynkr or this pirate lunatic? ' ' ' After a while, Wrath and Piet go toe to toe, ending in Wrath losing and his pants on the ground. Nikki is up next but she is then put flat on her face. Four goes up but he ends up hanging from the for his own dear life. '' '' '' Lak: Jesus, can this guy even be beat? Shark: I don’t think so, man ''Shark then goes up, Piet takes his sword from his want and then does a leg-sweep on Shark, knocking him down. Lak is up next but is then kicked into the wall behind the last two people waiting to fight. Fire steps up and almost beats Piet by leg-sweeping him, but then Piet punches him right in the kidneys. '' '' '' '''Fire: What the flying fuck! That is a cheap shot! ' ' ' Wonder grabs a sword and goes against Piet. '' '' '' Wonder: Why his my Honedge in my hand? '''Nikki: I like Wonder but oh my god is he going to be the death of us… ' ' ' Wonder: GO, HONEDGE! Wonder throws the sword at Piet. The hilt ends up smashing him in the face and Piet falls down unconscious, the contestants are surprised by this. '' '' '' '''Shark: nevermind, we can apparently count on the guy who has something going on with his brain. ' ' ' 'Nikki: Wonder CAN be a great contestant… I gotta tlak ihm out of this stae tomorrow… ' ' ' Wrath grabs the million, jumps out of the window, and starts to swim. The other contestants take the long way out. Wrath is out of view by this point. '' '' '' Lak: Fuck, what are we going to do? ''Everyone looks at Wonder. '' '' '' Wonder: Wait, ehy is everybody staring at me? Do I look like a Ditto or something? ''Wrath is almost to the dock by this point. He is about 7/8 of the way there but suddenly, the rest of the contestants come riding in on “Sharpedo” and Wonder grabs the million from Wrath. They keep on going to fast. '' '' '' Four: Wonder, slow this thing down! Wonder: Slow? It’s speed stat is to high! ''They all crash into the dock. They all do somersaults above Ynkr and Steeler but Steeler grabs the million from Wonder. '' '' '' Ynkr: With those turn of events, Wonder has won the challenge! He will be sending someone home of his choice tonight, see you all at the ceremony! ''The camera time lapses to the ceremony where Wonder is standing in front of the six other contestants. '' '' '' Wonder: Lak, Nikki, Four, and Fire are safe in my opinion. Wrath was being mean and taking the million, like a Dark-type. Four: HEY, IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE RACIST?! WATCH YOURSELF. IT’S A WONDER HOW I’M NOT KICKING YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW! Ynkr: Hey, calm down, Wonder, you may continue. Wonder: And then Shark. He is pretending to be a Sharpedo, and for that, he’s gone Shark: WHAT?! Wonder: You’re not a Sharpedo, this is your punishment for pretending to be one. '''Shark: Oh my god, this guy is so god damn dim… ' ' ' ''The camera shows Shark on the boat, looking furious, the camera then zooms in onto Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: AND THEN 6 REMAINED! With the merge starting and the series slowly coming to a close, who will be voted off next? Will there be MORE interruptions to our normal challenges? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Wiki! How was it? I liked it I disliked it Category:Blog posts